deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Beasts
Shadow Beasts is the Native Allied Alliance and Non-Aligned Team. Living the shadows of their former self, these brave incorruptible warriors battle the ultimate evil of Galetoth and his evil henchmen from selling drugs to weak people of the dark land of Vicedrak. Origins The Early Days Ashborn Aarbron was an slave and a messenger of Galetoth who delivered the drugs produced by Zolkoth to their highest buyers. His life was the worse time until he discovered the victim very familiar to him: his father! Shocked by witnessing of his father's death at the hands of Galetoth, Ashborn fled and escaped from their evil master. But his escape from his former master will have a terrible price and consequences. The Renegade Slave One year later, at the small home near the river, Ashborn had a normal and peaceful life. Away from his dark past, he hid himself in the shadow of his former self until he was discovered by Galetoth's cartel and attacked his only home while he was gone. When he returned, his home was destroyed and got the message on the corpse of his old friend in blood. Enraged, Ashborn goes after Galetoth's cartel as he's going to sent a message to his arch-nemesis. Ashborn fought furiously his way to reach the cartel's leader at the very end of the land of the beasts, killing all the thugs, bandits, and monsters in his way and cannot be stopped from reaching Galetoth in his mind. But when he reached the cartel leader, Galetoth was not there but he will find the answer from him which he defeated him. After the answer was given and killed the cartel leader, Ashborn travelled to Vicedrak, the Land of the Shadow Beast. Into the land of Vicedrak Ashborn travelled to Vicedrak and wandering to find any clue about Galetoth and his henchmen's location, days and nights but there's no luck. In the Pygmies' Forest at night, Ashborn was been watched as he prepared to defend himself against Zolkoth's henchmen with his mace. As he's fighting Zolkoth's thugs, a friendly teenaged warrior named Jango Shen suddenly appeared and helped Ashborn in a fight against Zolkoth's thugs. As the thugs are dead, Ashborn and Jango are rested for one night. On the next day, they were encountered by a renegade and rebellious female Reptilian warrior named Gena Ming-Lee who was pursued by slavers loyal to Galetoth along with their bounty hunters. Among them is Rankor Vegas, who was very suspicious from the beginning and helped Ashborn and the others by betraying them as he discovered that he was indeed a target by Galetoth. With his act of defiance, Rankor joined Ashborn and they've escaped from them, leaving without a trace so they won't be followed by them. After they've escaped from Galetoth's thugs, they've found themselves at the land of Barloom where they met the royal spearman, Janbloom Lem, who thought them as Galetoth's men but he sensed them as allies and allowed them to enter the peaceful land so they can be safe. But then, they were taken to Barloom king himself and was told that Ashborn was destined to free Vicedrak with the help of his new allies. Ashborn and his allies embarked for their mission to free Vicedrak from Galetoth and his evil henchmen. The Wraith against Galetoth Ashborn and his allies began their mission to free Vicedrak by weakening their evil business operations in the land by killing the slavers while helping Gena's fellow resistance fighters, eliminating bounty hunters and poachers, destroying Zolkoth's drug operations, and Dirshark's criminal activity while taking the orb back to the rightful owner. With their personal tasks are completed, they brought the orb back to Barloom and granted them with their new weapons and the location of Galetoth's base of operation at Castle Galetoth just up to northeast of Vicedrak. Now it's their chance. On their way to Castle Galetoth, Ashborn goes alone to infiltrate the castle while his fellow shadow beast warriors assault the front gate and rejoined with him inside the castle. They fought their way to find Galetoth until they found him at the throne where they were expected by their nemesis. Ashborn confronted his arch-nemesis and battled each other for the first time since he met him while his fellow shadow beast warriors provided him for support as well fending them off from being distracted. During the battle, Ashborn suddenly unlocked his Aura and used it his new power to summon his shadowy power against him. And with that act, Ashborn defeated him at last and avenged his father's death as well freed Vicedrak. With Galetoth and his evil organization is gone forever, Ashborn can finally live in a living peace for life. However, there are still evil lurking from the unknown world... Aftermath Ashborn and his fellow allies still remains in Vicedrak as their new home and whenever the evil comes to them, they will be ready by means necessary to banish the shadow of Chaos from their land. Team Members Ashborn Aarbron The runaway slave and messenger of Galetoth now a renegade warrior and an hunter, Ashborn vowed to destroy his nemesis and his evil henchmen and avenge his father's death which he finally did. He has the ability to summon his shadows to aid him in battles. Jango Shen A young teenage dragoling axe warrior who narrowly escaped from the clutches of drug lord Zolkoth. His axe is made with a special magic that it can cut through trees and Zolkoth's henchman and Galetoth's lapdogs. Janbloom Lem A royal spearman from the land of Barloom, Janbloom joined Ashborn for hunting Dirshark and his thugs down. Gena Ming-Lee The cunning and vigilant amazon Lizardfolk, Gena vowed to free the slaves at the mines and her friends from being sold as hookers to the highest bidders. Rumor has it that she's the one led the revolt at the mines and betrayed Galetoth by trickery. Rankor Vegas The professional bounty hunter and the dangerous survivalist, Rankor Vegas joined Ashbron after he realized that he was targeted by Galetoth and his assassins and mercenaries. He carries his personal hunting rifle and the magical flaming sword. Inspirations * Inspired from Shadow of the Beasts Trilogy. * Ashborn is similar of Aarbron, the main hero of the Shadow of the Beast trilogy; Janbloom is resemblance Barloom from the Shadow of the Beast II; Jango Shen, Gena and Rankor Vegas are resemblance from the New Adventures of Flash Gordon in 1980's. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team